Next To You
by ColeeeCreature
Summary: Between Fionna, Marshall Lee, Cake and Prince Gumball, things have been getting pretty chaotic. This story may start off slow but it's just to get some pace and set up the characters. This story will also be OOC. Italics are thoughts
1. Prologue

"Stop hiding from me"

"I'm not"

"You are"

"Please stop"

"I can't…Are you afraid of me? Of this?"

"….No"

"Then let me be close to you"

"Wha-what if someone finds out?"

"Who cares, all I need is you"

"What will people think?"

"What do you think?"

"That I love you"

"… And I love you"

"Marshall?"

"Yeah"

"….Don't leave"

"Never"

"Ugh" _Had that stupid dream again. What is wrong with me, why the hell am I dreaming about that moron and why the hell is it always so sensual and vivid. Geez it's much too early for me to be doing any work, I should just try to_-** Phone Rings**-"Hello"

"Umm hello?"

"Hello Fionna, what's up?"

"Nothing I just wanted to know if you were free to hang out today, Cake and I found this amazing new pond to explore. What do you say?"

"Sure Fionna I'd love to hang with you today, I'll meet you in 30 minutes"

"Kay, see you soon"

_ Oh man Fionna's so hot, why the hell am I always thinking of HIM though. Why- _"Good morning Prince Gumball, are you ready to start your day?"

"Yeah, but I'm going to be spending the day with Fionna and Cake for a while. See to it that nothing chaotic happens alright"

"Yes sir"

_This is going to be a long day._


	2. Chapter One

**Fionna POV**

* * *

"So what did Gumball say"

"Ahhhh, geez Cake I told you to stop sneaking up on me like that!" _Ugh she always does that, doesn't she understand that it annoying._

_"Oh hush, just tell me what he said"_

_"Fine, he said that he'll hang out with us, but he sounded sort of….. I don't know distracted_"

"Well it's probably because he gets to spend the day with you, playing games, discovering new places, kissing-"

"CAKE! We're not going to be kissing!" _ugh why did she do that now I feel all ugh!_

"Wait, are you sure that a certain little vampire won't be around?"

"No, he's with his mom for the week. But who cares anyway, I won't let Marshall get into my head. He's nothing but a huge problem!"

"That's not all he wants to get into"

"WHAT! Cake really!"

"Hey I didn't say anything, hahahah" ***walks out ***

_Stupid Cake , she's so annoying. I don't know why I even call her a sister she's so rude. Ugh she always has to bring HIM into the conversation. Yeah he's handsome, creative, funny, has a gorgeous smile- FUCK! No Fionna No! UGH your spending the day with Gumball so don't think of that jerk!_

* * *

***Fionna and Cake are at the pond waiting for Prince Gumball to show up***

_Wow every time I come here it's just to epic. Oh hey I think that's Gumball_

"Hey Fionna, Cake. How have you guys been?"

"Oh honey you know me just trying to keep Fionna here out of trouble"

"Hey! I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself"

"Yeah yeah"

"Is that Lord Monochromicorn?" _Geez I hope not, if so Cake is just going to go off with him_

"Yeah it is. I thought that it would be an excellent surprise for Cake, wouldn't you agree Fionna?"

"Yeah its-"

"A wonderful surprise indeed, how about we go somewhere more private. Bye Fionna, Gumball" ***walks off together***

**"**So Fionna, what was so great about that pond you wanted to show me?**"**

"Pond…...? OH yeah that's right. It's so cool because it looks really shallow but when you stick your head in its amazingly deep and colorful!"

"Wow that sounds amazing Fionna how about you and me explore it to-"

***Guitar Strumming***

_No ,no,no,no,nooooo. He's going to ruin everything. I thought he was gone, why meeeeee!_

"Hey Fionna, I didn't know you were gonna be here." Flashing his gorgeous smile her way.


	3. Chapter Two

_Out of all people in the world why does it have to be me? All I wanted was to hang with my friends but HE always has to show up. Just once I would like to not be bothered by him. As soon as I heard the guitar I knew it was trouble. Geez I might have even lost my voice from the amount of yelling I was doing. He just doesn't get it, what happened can NEVER happen again no matter what he does or says I won't let it._

"Hey Fionna how you feeling" I hear Cake whisper to me. "I'm fine Cake you don't have to be so on edge" I say with a deep sigh.

"I'm just worried that's all, you seemed to freak everyone out back there and I must say even Marshall-" I cut her off "don't say his name I'm still super pissed at him" "Ok then, uhhm HE seemed really spooked."

"He had better been!" I yell "Fionna I know things won't ever be the same between you two but at least you can stand to be in the same room now right? "I just roll my eyes

"I just do that for Gumball's sake, you know how buddy, buddy those two are." I say to her frowning "Just calm down ok, I know what happened between you two was tragic but-" "TRAGIC!" I scream, cutting Cake off again "What happened was a mistake, he's nothing but a lying, self-centered, irresponsible, two-faced jerk off! I will never forgive him Not EVER Cake EVER!"

_As I looked back at Cake all she did was stare at me, rub my hand to try to comfort me and leave to make some tea. I know I should get so worked up over him and start screaming to Cake but I can't help it, he always had this effect over me. Maybe if things never happened we could have actually been friends but I doubt it. Ugghh I just want this day to be over, I guess there's nothing wrong in heading to bed early tonight, it might even help._

* * *

"Fionna! Hey what's up I got your text what's the matter? Why the urgency?" I stare deep into his eyes, it's now or never, I have to do this now and figure out the truth. I exhale deeply "Marshall I need you to be really honest with me right now" I say with a stern gaze

"Ok, I'm always honest with you, what's going on why the tension?" He says looking all confused. "When you went off to visit your dad for a month did you do anything regretful?" "Regretful? C'mon Fionna what's up?"

I' staring hoping that at this point he would at lease own up and take responsibility for what he did, but I guess no such luck. "Marshall you remember last night don't you?" He smiles "Of course I do, last night was the greatest night ever. Even if it didn't end how I wanted it" He smirked. I just rolled my eyes, sick of this whole conversation.

"When you let me borrow your jacket last night did you forget anything?" "Uhh no I don't think so, why?" "Check for yourself" I throw him the jacket. He checked the pockets and stares wide-eyed at me. "Fionna what is this!" And I just blow up after that "'What is this!' Seriously! You know damn well what it is Marshall! How could you? After everything that happened between us, after everything I told you, how could you do this to me AND lie about it! You could have at least been a man and owned up to it." I stare at him blazing and holding back the tears.

"Fionna what the hell! Whatever is going on here has nothing to do with me, THIS isn't mine I don't know what type of game your trying to play but it isn't funny!" "GAME! This isn't a game Marshall this was in your jacket that you had when you left. I don't know if you wanted to just have a change of pace since you wasn't getting what you wanted from me but this, was just screwed up Marshal, How could you?" I couldn't stop the tears this time.

"Fionna listen I'm being completely honest with you I don't know where that came from at all…." He tried to talk more but I just ignored him at this point so I just started to cut him off. "Listen, I want you to stay the hell away from me. Don't talk to me, don't look at me, and don't even come within 800 feet of me. I'm done with you Marshall Lee. I don't know what sick twisted world you live in but I don't want to be a part of it" I start to Walk away but he tries to reason with me and deny it more, I punch him as hard as I can and run off to the house. I guess the rumors were true. I should have never trusted him in the first place.

* * *

I wake up with tears in my eyes, why I had to dream about that day all the time I never know. It's already been a year since it happened and yeah it still hurts but not as much all I know is that I hate Marshall Lee and no one will ever change that.


End file.
